fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
J'zahar
Summary J'zahar, Gatekeeper of The Abyss is the offspring of Hastur. Having a desire for power, and not wanting to exile to the stars, J'zahar reached out beyond time and space to achieve his freedom. The results were similar powers to that of Yog-Sothoth, and the punishment of eternally guarding his imprisoned fellow deities. J'zahar is the only one among the Great Old Ones to not get banished to the Eternal Void. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, higher via self-destruction, possibly at least 5-C | Unknown. Possibly 1-A Name: J'zahar, Gatekeeper of The Abyss Origin: Modded Minecraft (Abyssalcraft) Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Great Old One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 8, and 9), can summon Minions of the Gatekeeper, Law Manipulation (Can toggle The Player from Creative Mode to Survival Mode), Fourth Wall Awareness, Life Manipulation (Created the Remnants), Statistics Reduction, Light Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Will instantly vanish Cha'garoth, The Dreadbeast, Asorah, The Fallen, and Sacthoth, Harbinger of Doom when summoned near him), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Telekinesis with Shugnah throd, Black Hole Creation and BFR with Ph'nilgh'ri n'ghft, Explosion Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Gravity Manipulation with Nilgh'ri mtli, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense when time is rewinded such as via the Ritual of Reversed Time), Enhanced Senses (Can see invisible beings), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Vexes). Resistance to Status Effect Inducement: includes Bad Luck, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Immune to the Coralium Plague and Dread Plague), Blindness, Harming, BFR (Can not be forcibly teleported), Soul Manipulation (Can not have its soul taken with a the Staff of the Gatekeeper), Sealing, and Statistics Reduction. Resistance to Law Manipulation on his throne in the Omothol (Unable to be erased by toggling Peaceful mode), Fusionism, Transmutation, Fire Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation with the Abyssalnomicon. Soul Manipulation, Portal Creation, and Interdimensional Teleportation with the Staff of the Gatekeeper. Possibly Time Manipulation with Ritual of Reversed Time (Should most likely be capable of performing rituals within the Abyssalnomicon due to being its creator), can nullify explosions such as those from the Oblivion Deathbomb, can cancel attempts to perform Teleportation or Portal Creation. Poison Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Nausea & Hunger) through self-destruction | All previous but at an unfathomably greater scale. Should have similar abilities to that of Yog-Sothoth, Spatial Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Can severely harm The Player even when equipped with a full set of Draconic Armor), higher via self-destruction (Can vaporize a 10x10x10 block of Ethaxium which has a mining level of 8 which is twice that of Obsidian), possibly at least Moon level (Can easily survive a point blank explosion from an Oblivion Deathbomb and is superior to Sacthoth, Harbinger of Doom who, upon arrival, can destroy Command Blocks which have equal durability to bedrock. Can survive blows from an Avaritia World Breaker pickaxe which can break Command Blocks and from the Sword of the Cosmos). Can ignore conventional durability with the Staff of the Gatekeeper and via self-destruction | Unknown. Possibly Outerverse level (Stated to have reached out beyond time and space to achieve freedom and gained similar powers to that of Yog-Sothoth who encompasses and transcends the entirety of a structure composed of succeeding dimensions up to the dizzy heights of archetypal infinity. Should have a similar nature to the Great Old Ones). Speed: At least Normal Human with Subsonic combat, reaction, and flight speeds (Comparable to The Player) | Unknown. Possibly Irrelevant. Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown. Possibly Irrelevant. Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class, higher via self-destruction, possibly at least Moon Class | Unknown. Possibly Outerversal Durability: At least Large Island level, possibly at least Moon level | Unknown. Possibly Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Multiversal (Can nullify attempts to teleport and create portals in the Overworld from the Omothol) | Possibly Outerversal Standard Equipment: Abyssalnomicon and Staff of the Gatekeeper | None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Uftoin mglagln: Blasts its opponent with sheer explosive force, capable of severely harming even someone equipped with a full set of EnderIO Stellar armor. * Shugnah throd: J'zahar repeatedly applies instances of Slowness IV to its opponent while also lifting its opponent up and down via telekinesis. This ability works on those that are flying as well. * Nilgh'ri mtli: J'zahar creates a bright field of gravity that pulls opponents into it, gradually increasing in power until it explodes. * Ph'nilgh'ri n'ghft: J'zahar creates a black hole that will drag opponents as well as nearby blocks into it. If someone falls into it they will be teleported over an infinite expanse of void and ultimately fall to their inevitable death or remain trapped. * Final Blast: When J'zahar's avatar is defeated it will self destruct, releasing all its remaining energy and creating a massive explosion which will vaporize nearly all blocks around it, those that are caught point blank in the explosion will be teleported to The Dark Realm. Key: Simuraculum | True self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Minecraft Category:Modded Minecraft Category:Abyssalcraft Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier